Moldings used in the past for isolation switches and for fuse clips have required interconnection between a molding for an isolation switch and a molding for a fuse clip. The interconnection provides unnecessary parts in an enclosure containing an isolation switch and other electrical components, and also provides a hazard for a workman as more exposed terminals must necessarily be located within an enclosure.
Also, bus bar conductors have in the past required support, and have required interconnection to an isolation switch. A continuing problem has been to provide a safe support for bus bar conductors while maintaining a desired spacing between the conductor, and at the same time providing a convenient electrical connection to an isolation switch.
A further difficulty with moldings used for power fuse clips in a controller is that the conductor from the load terminal of a power fuse to a control circuit fuse clip is fused with only the power fuse. The conductor from the load side of a power fuse to the line side of the control circuit fuse is typically fused for several hundred Amperes, rather than the 15 Amperes typically used to fuse a control circuit. Thus, the lead from the load side terminal of the power fuse to the control circuit fuse may present a hazard to a person working within an enclosure containing the controller.